gtafandomcom-20200222-history
K-JAH
Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories |host = Natalie Walsh Davis (1998) Horace Walsh (2001) }} '''K-JAH Radio' is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, which plays reggae music with Jamaican influences. The station is hosted by Horace "The Pacifist" Walsh circa 2001 in GTA III, and Natalie Walsh Davis circa 1998 in GTA Liberty City Stories. The radio is also mentioned in Grand Theft Auto Advance. Description In GTA III, K-JAH is run by Jamaican DJ, Horace "The Pacifist" Walsh. Playing dub on the station, he makes commentary between and during songs about the conflict going on in Liberty City, encouraging citizens to be peaceful and listen to Dub. He will also comment on the SPANK problem in Liberty City, saying things such as "Iman say: there's too much SPANK buisness a gwaan" or giving shout outs to the Yardies telling them "To stay off the SPANK, my brethren". It is also one of the few stations not owned by Love Media, the mega-corporation owned by Donald Love, as seen from Horace's line, "Mi have no love fi Donald Love, mon". This may explain why the radio doesn't have commercials. In GTA San Andreas, a West Coast counterpart of K-JAH station, K-JAH West, appears. There is a reference by K-JAH West DJ to Liberty City, in lines: "...from Liberty City to San Andreas". During the development of GTA Advance, K-JAH was one of the three radio stations that was originally suppose to appear in the game (along with MSX FM and Lips 106), but was dropped. However, a billboard with the stations logo appears in Bedford Point near the Ammu-Nation, along with the slogan "Reggae to rock". It is located near the territory of the Yakuza in Liberty City. Also in GTA Liberty City Stories, the DJ gives a shoutout to K-JAH West saying, "this goes out to me Brethren on the West Coast", and eventually goes on commenting on K-JAH West's DJ Johnny Lawton. Tracklist ''Grand Theft Auto III'' }} ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' }} Gallery K-jah beta.png|KJAH Radio Beta in GTA III. K-jah.png|A advertisement of the radio in GTA Advance. K-JAH-T-shirt-GTAV.jpg|K-JAH t-shirt in GTA Online gta3k-jahtransparent.png|The icon for K-JAH from Grand Theft Auto III's audio settings. Videos GTA III Tracklist GTA III (GTA 3) - K-Jah Scientist - "Dance of the Vampires" GTA III (GTA 3) - K-Jah Scientist - "Your Teeth In My Neck" GTA III (GTA 3) - K-Jah Scientist - "The Corpse Rises" GTA III (GTA 3) - K-Jah Scientist - "The Mummy's Shroud" GTA III (GTA 3) - K-Jah Scientist - "Plague of Zombies" Full radio GTA III (GTA 3) - K-Jah Full radio GTA: Liberty City Stories Tracklist File:GTA Liberty City Stories - K-Jah Peter Bouncer - "Ready for the Dancehall Tonight" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - K-Jah Kenny Knots - "Ring My Number" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - K-Jah Richie Davis - "You Ha Fe Cool" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - K-Jah Selah Collins - "Pick a Sound" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - K-Jah Kenny Knots - "Watch How the People Dancing" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - K-Jah Richie Davis - "Lean Boot" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - K-Jah Errol Bellot - "What a Wonderful Feeling" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - K-Jah Kenny Knots - "Run Come, Call Me" Full radio File:GTA Liberty City Stories - K-Jah Full radio Trivia * Both renditions of the station contain songs from the same album. In GTA III, the album is by and in GTA Liberty City Stories, it's the compilation . * In GTA III, when switching through stations, it only says "JAH Radio". Despite this, the radio DJ will still say "you're listenin' to K-JAH Radio". This was most likely a developer's oversight. * Part of the station's frequency is "K-Jah 103". Horace is heard saying it on one occasion. * This is the favorite radio station of the Uptown Yardies. ** It might even be owned by the Yardies, as Horrace Walsh says "let no man trouble with this business, this business is Yardie business". * K-JAH West DJs Marshall Peters and Johnny Lawton refer to Liberty City's K-JAH as K-JAH East, as the station is broadcasted on the east coast. However, neither Horace Walsh or Natalie Walsh Davis in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, respectively, refer to the station as so. It could be possible that K-JAH West had ceased broadcasting by the time of the events of GTA Liberty City Stories. *During the San Andreas Anniversary Weekend, it was possible to find a T-Shirt with the K-JAH logo in the random Special Crate drops in GTA Online as a wearable piece of clothing for the multiplayer character. **The logo is actually K-Jah's and not K-Jah West's, the radio featured in GTA San Andreas. See Also *Bush Sounds - an early reggae station in GTA London 1969 and GTA London 1961. *Heavy Heavy Monster Sound - an early reggae and ska station in GTA London 1969 and GTA London 1961. *K-JAH West - San Andreas version of K-JAH, in GTA San Andreas. *Tuff Gong Radio - a classic reggae station in GTA IV. *Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 - a contemporary dancehall station in GTA IV. *RamJam FM - a reggae and dancehall station in GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *Ticklah - a dub and reggae instrumentals station in GTA Chinatown Wars. *Blue Ark - a reggae station in GTA V. References Navigation ru:K-JAH Category:Radio Stations in GTA III Category:Radio Stations in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Reggae Stations Category:Radio Stations Category:Beta Radio Stations